


I exist I exist I exist

by kzlluto



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, References to Drugs, Veteran Klaus Hargreeves, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzlluto/pseuds/kzlluto
Summary: Diego and Klaus just came out of the veterans bar when Klaus starts having a breakdown. Klaus refuses to talk about it, but Diego won't let it go.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification on Klaus' pronouns/gender: I headcanon Klaus to be nonbinary. he uses he/him pronouns and feminine terminology (Ms Hargreeves, sister, ma'am, etc). Just didn't want y'all to be confused!

Diego stomped out of the bar, searching for his sister. He heard the owner screaming at him from inside, but he paid him no mind. Right now he was pissed at Klaus. What the hell was Klaus thinking going into a veteran’s bar like that? Had the drugs fucked up his head that much?

Just as he finished his thoughts, he spotted Klaus clutching his stomach and stumbling down an alleyway. “Klaus, get your ass over here!” 

Diego power-walked to Klaus just in time to hear him murmur, “I just need to sit down for a bit.” Diego glared at Klaus, figuring he was drunk and going to vomit. 

“Fine.”

He leaned against the side of the alley and watched begrudgingly as his sister hobbled away from him. Klaus fell to his knees in the middle of the alleyway. Diego turned his head away, expecting him to vomit, only to hear a blood-curdling scream. Diego whipped around, thinking his sister was in danger, only to see him where he last sat, only this time he was shaking. Hard. 

Diego froze, unsure of what to do. He thought his sister was overdosing, before he heard it; sobbing. Diego’s eyes widened. He’d never seen Klaus upset like this before. What was he supposed to do? He thought for a second, before deciding to try and comfort him. 

Diego crouched beside Klaus before cautiously putting his arm around him. He silently pulled him into a hug. He felt Klaus stiffen, before relaxing into his embrace. They sat like that for what might’ve been hours before Klaus pulled away. 

The siblings stood up and walked back to the car silently. Diego sat in the driver’s seat while Klaus spread himself out in the back. Diego sat quietly at the wheel for a few minutes, trying to process what had happened. Klaus looked up from his phone. “So, are we going to leave today or…?” 

Diego shook his head, not expecting the sarcastic remark. He put the keys in and started on the way back home. “So are you going to tell me what that was?” 

Klaus looked over to Diego, a faux innocent look on his face. “Whatever could you mean, dear brother?” 

Diego glanced in the rearview mirror and glared at Klaus. “You know damn well what I mean!” 

Klaus sighed, shifting positions. “Look, it was nothing. Be a doll and leave it, won’t you?” 

“No, I’m not leaving it. What the fuck happened to you? I’ve never seen you this upset at something!”

Klaus glared at Diego before turning away from him.


	2. Chapter 2 electric boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im writing this at 230am, keep ur standards low folks

"You can't just fucking ignore me Klaus!" Diego yelled. 

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Watch me." 

Diego quickly pulled the car over, absolutely furious. He slammed his hands onto the dashboard, before turning around to face klaus. "What the fuck is going on Klaus? You're acting weird! You were literally sobbing in an alleyway! Tell me what's going on!"

"I served in Vietnam!" 

Klaus took a breath, before continuing, "After those freaks broke into the house looking for Five they kidnapped me instead and tortured me. Your cop friend rescued me and I took their briefcase with me, thinking their would be cash or drugs, but it took me to 1968, Vietnam. I served in A Shau for 10 months." 

Diego rolled his eyes, ready to yell at Klaus to stop bullshitting and to just tell him what was going on, before he actually looked at Klaus for the first time in forever. He looked at klaus, taking in his new tattoo, the dog tags, the jacket, the scars, and everything else that had changed at vietnam. Diego shook his, trying to focus. "Are... are you serious?"

Klaus looked away and nodded. 

Diego was guilt-ridden. How could he have been so stupid as to not notice? He hadn't even noticed Klaus had been kidnapped! How could he expect himself to be a hero when he couldn't even help his sister? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This wasn't about him right now. He needed to let Klaus know he was there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thats alot shorter than i thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too bad! I'll write a second chapter soon!


End file.
